dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Draxian Godhand
Godhand is a technique created by an ancient lineage of warriors, passed down through blood to each user of the art. Namekians, Majins, Androids, Arcosians, Demons, and Shin can not take this path. God hand (level 21): The arm from the hand to the shoulder becomes encased in a bone like substance. The player reduces damage on a successful guard by 3. Furthermore, the god hand forms his first "booster". These boosters activate automatically when a charge is declared, allowing the godhand to move double the usual charge distance and dealing double his strength on successful charges as additional damage. The booster can only be used once per day, and reforms after 8 hours of rest. Second booster (level 25): The god hand forms a second booster. The first booster returns after a short rest. Third booster (level 29): The god hand forms his third, and final, booster. The first booster returns after an hour, the second after a short rest. As a full round action, the god hand may burn all three boosters at once, this charge moving six times the normal range, and dealing six times strength on a successful charge as additional damage. This act, however, fatigues the god hand for 1d10+4 rounds. Level 21 At-will powers Armored Jab A quick, but hard hitting, jab At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + strength damage. Miss: Deal damage equal to your strength God Backhand A very powerful but easily avoided, back hand. At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage, and knock the opponent back tier squares. Level 21 Encounter powers Draxian Uppercut A draxian technique for delivering an uppercut Encounter✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + strength damage and the opponent is dazed Miss: half damage, opponent is not stunned. God bullet You propel an energy blast with a punch Encounter✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 18 Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4k + spirit damage and knock the enemy prone. Level 24 Utility powers Armed guard It's a pun! Get it? Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: This stance lasts for 3 rounds. You reduce damage from melee attacks by your body. Colliding Fists You slam your fist into an opponents, hoping to blow them away. Daily ✦ Martial, personal Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a non ultimate melee attack on you Effect: Make an attack against the triggering creature. If your attack hits, you stop their attack and suffer no damage. You deal 4p to the creature. If your attack misses, you take full damage. Level 26 Daily powers God uzi You unleash a series of lightning fast punches, all of which launch an energy blast Daily✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k + spirit damage. If you hit a number of opponents equal to your spirit, you regenerate a booster. Raging Combo You punch a foe into the air before grabbing them and slamming them into the ground. Daily✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 2p + strength damage. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Reaction-4 Hit: 3p + strength damage and the target is left prone and dazed. SPECIAL: You may burn a booster on the first hit, increasing it's damage to 3p Level 30 Ultimate power God body You go all the way, letting your god hand technique reach it's utmost for a brief time. Daily✦ Special Fullround Action Ultimate Power up Effect: Spend 2 power surges. For the duration of this powerup your body is covered in armor similar to that of your god hand. While this power up lasts, the god hand gains natural DR 6, suffers no damage on a successful guard, and forms three more boosters which must be used before the power up ends. This power up ends after 2+tier rounds Death Bullet You fire all of your boosters at once for the ultimate strike! Daily✦ Martial, Unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate Melee SPECIAL: This attack is known by all god hands, but can only be used while god body is active; and all six boosters are available. Target: One enemy in sight Attack: Move to the enemy. Speed vs Repulse Hit: 8p + strength(x12) damage. This attack ignores DR, Weakens, and knocks an opponent prone. Miss: You retain half your boosters. Category:Legends Category:Advanced Paths